Raise Your Hand
by WishingWell44
Summary: With the help of an alien artifact, Ianto Jones goes undercover to figure out a hidden mystery...
1. Opening

Raise your hand

**A/N: **Hey Guys! I'm back with my first multi-chapter fic! GASP. So please if anything comes up (like grammatical errors or errors in information) please just inform me and I'll change it. Enjoy!

P.S**. This takes place in the Second Series, after Meat. If you see temperature….it's in Fahrenheit. The lyrics are from Linkin Park. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either Torchwood, or anything else. I _**really**_ wish I did though…it's good to dream… right?

Chapter 1: Opening

The Rift alarm went off around 3:30 in the morning. Jack groaned and ran his hands over his face to wake himself up. It didn't work. After he got into some clothes, he climbed out of his bunk and headed to his computer, upstairs. After stroking a few keys, the CCTV camera turned on. Thanks to Tosh, anytime there was a large amount of energy, the closest camera was turned on. Quickly noticing what came through the Rift, Jack grabbed his cell and texted everyone the same message:

_Rift alarm level 3_

_Not a Weevil._

_Be here in twenty minutes. _

--------

"Down the corridor and two the left, sir," said Ianto through his Com, stressing the Sir. Jack, with long strides, came to the door and knocked. The door glided open and there, in the cramped storage room stood Ianto. Jack looked to his left, then looked to his right, then stepped in. Jack placed some tender kisses on Ianto's neck, making the Welshman smile, and ran his hand through Ianto's hair. Jack leaned in and whispered in his ear, "_Pink cards and Yellow flowers on your window_." Ianto stood confused. _Why would Jack say that?_ His eyes opened to his mobile saying those exact lyrics. Ianto picked up the phone, and read the message. Ianto swung his legs over the bed, and started to get dressed.

-----------

Gwen was sleeping with Rhys. A was a quiet, quaint and normal moment, and she loved it. It was these moments that made her feel like maybe there is hope for a stable marriage. Rhys was restfully sleeping. Although missing dinner, he was glad that she made it home alive, without getting a scratch, at least that is visible to the eye. It was nice. Then Gwen's phone rang from the text.

"I won't be bloody surprised if Jack objects during our wedding, since he spends so much time with you," said Rhys in annoyance.

"Hey, I love you, and nothing, not even Torchwood will take that away," she paused to kiss Rhys. "I'll try to be back by lunch," with that Gwen left.

-----

Owen was at a bar. Typical Owen was trying to pick up another one night stand. Sitting down backwards at the bar stool he scoped the area. _It's like a cheesy eighties' film here._ Swiveling the seat he asked the bartender for a nice big glass of beer. He let everything go from a rough week of alien hunting into that tall glass; that one first sip was like heaven on his lips. Nothing could ruin his fun. Life always gives you wrong messages at the wrong time, especially when you are enjoying yourself. Bloody fate. The vibration of his phone was the last thing he wanted. He paid for his half glass of beer and left in a hurry.

----

Tosh was on her computer. It was nothing to massive. Okay so she _possibly _hacked into NASA's program to see their new status with their budget. Tosh couldn't help it if she was curious. Now, after about an hour and a half, she was just filler her void of flash games. She was laughing, forgetting how much fun they were. The little 2-D figures using five actions to complete the game. _On to the next_, Tosh thought happily. Tosh didn't dive into the games all at once. She did get some sleep, taking advantage of the early dismissal. Truthfully it was more like a nap, but it was something. Her phone rang, giving the tone for a text message.

----

Ianto was the first one to walk through the cog door. The alarm blared into his ears, in which he winced. Not even ten steps out of the door, and Jack's hands were already around the Welshman's waist.

"How about a coffee?" pleaded Jack playfully.

"Well, sir, I was going to put up a brew, and if you don't let go of me I'm never going to. Could you please move?" said Ianto, turning around to meet Jack's face.

"No, I missed you," smiled Jack.

"Sir, I've been gone for five and half hours. Its not like I did anything stressful either, I've been sleep-" Ianto was cut off by Jack giving a tender kiss on Ianto's lips.

"I missed that," smiled Jack.

"Awww," smiled Tosh, as she came through the door quietly. Ianto quickly walked away, blushing furiously at the display of public affection. During the duration of the 20 minutes, Owen and Gwen arrived. With coffees in hand everyone sat down in the conference room.

"So Jack, what's gone through the Rift this time?" said Owen flatly.

"A _Liager _fell through it…saw it once on another planet. The device got into the hands of a dictator. Didn't stay there too long, but I would have like to know him better…" Jack's voice drifted off.

"Anyway, Tosh do you have any pinpoint where this…this…" contemplated Gwen.

"_Liager,"_ stated Jack.

"Right, _Liager_," Gwen continued, "Do you know where it is?"

"I have the signal right here. Location is in Sully on Lavermock, Rd," said Tosh to the team.

"All of you into the SUV. We're heading to Sully,"

**A/N: **So? Should I continue? Reviews are greatly appreciated :)


	2. Found

Chapter 2: Found

**A/N: **Huzzah!! Another chapter! Even though it's not long _at all_, it's still a miracle! Thanks those who put up a story alert and big thanks to **SariahJ **for reviewing**.** Never really knew how much this story would be worth writing :). I'll stop babbling for now and let you read. Hopefully the characters are not OOC. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

*TW*

Tosh was on the PDA telling Jack where to go, bit by bit. Owen was double checking his medical supplies to make sure that he had all of it just incase of a surprise attack. Gwen and Ianto were hanging on the car, clinging to dear life, while Jack was driving while driving down Cardiff Road. Approximately 15 minutes later they arrived at the area. After gathering up their equipment, the team started to head into the factory building.

"How cliché," deadpanned Ianto, once they broke off the lock of the heavy metal doors. The rest of the team looked around hoping that _any_ sign that would lead them to the device. There were numerous CCTV cameras in the vicinity, but pinpointing the specific one would take much to long to locate and control the device.

"Alright, this device is being stubborn. How about we split up into teams? No one, not even I, could search this place alone," Jack's words earned him eight eyes glaring upon him.

"Jack, don't you remember the last time we split up into teams?" questioned Gwen.

"Oh, yea…that …"said Jack lightly, trying to suppress the memories. He continued. "Tosh and Ianto, Owen and Gwen, split up. I will go by myself, Godspeed," explained Jack. With a wink, he was off.

With guns located at their sides, the team got into their 'pairs' and split up. Tosh and Ianto went east, while Owen and Gwen went west, and Jack went into oblivion. It wasn't long before Ianto spotted something at the south-east corridor.

"Tosh, do you see that?" questioned Ianto, as he pointed to the faintest glow, with the barrel of his gun.

"Yes, that purple-y, maybe reddish color reflecting against the back wall?" answered Tosh.

"Oh good, I'm not going crazy," he said in relief as he was moving slowly towards it. "Sir, I think Tosh and I found something. We are by the south-east corridor," stated Ianto through the Bluetooth.

"_I'll be right there,_"

After Jack said his words of reassurance, Ianto just stared at the glow, not moving a muscle. Tosh wanted to understand what was going on, obviously not taken into the glow's trace. She found Ianto moving closer and closer to the object. She tried to stop him, but it was no use. Tosh placed her finger to the com, "Jack, you better come quickly, I think the device is doing something to Ianto," worried Tosh. Finally, after the long and utterly confusing moments, Jack came running up and broke the trance.

"I should have warned you before, but there is a hypnotic glow that this device emits…" Jack's voice trailed off into a nervous chuckle.

Ianto slapped him, very hard, on the cheek. All that Jack said was: "I deserved that."

"Do you think you could have told us that BEFORE we searched the area?" yelled Ianto, out of character. He continued with a hand on his head. "Well, as long as we have the item,"

"Tosh, when we get back to the Hub, I want you to analyze the artifact," ordered Jack.

Ianto sighed. "Alright let me just get this thing into the SUV, sir." Ianto walked over to the object, and started to pick it up, not hearing Jack yell.

"Ianto don't!"

**A/N: **I'm going to try and update as quick as possible, but my grandmother is coming over to visit, and I'm not sure if she'll enjoy me glued to the computer :S **Reviews most gladly welcome :)**


	3. News

Chapter 3: News

**A/N: ** I know…I left a cliffhanger….but here it is. Thanks to **lollzie**, **Fear herself,** **NO-PANTIES, Halfreck3929**, and **Pirate Moose **for reviewing the last chapter, and those who put up story alerts! They made my day! Hopefully characters are not OOC. Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

*TW*

"Okay, okay, I won't touch it," said Ianto as he backed away. Jack picked up the artifact very careful like it was made out of glass. Ianto was ordered to put on some sunglasses to block out the hypnotic glow.

"Jack, why wasn't I affected by the light; I was also looking straight into it," asked Tosh.

"I think it has something to do with Ianto's psychic level. At Torchwood One, Yvonne Hartman chose their operatives with only a certain percentage or higher. Ianto was in the top ten percentile," reasoned Jack as he put the _Liager_ into a container, and carefully placed into the SUV.

"Neo!" yelled Owen towards Ianto. He ran up and continued, "Jack just told me to see if you are affected by this hypnotic light," Owen said as he shined the light into Ianto's eyes. "No dilated pupils, no fever of any kind, and a regular heart beat. Healthy as an apple," he said as Ianto rolled his eyes at the failed simile. All of them hopped into the SUV and headed back to the Hub. Jack gave the team a nice long break, letting them head to a local diner to eat breakfast.

*~*~*~*~*

The cog door alarm went off, letting Ianto, Tosh, Owen and Gwen in. After dropping a half consumed Starbucks coffee in the garbage pail, Owen cracked his knuckles, and headed off to the medical bay to continue his research on the alien.

"Could you not crack your knuckles? The medical bay has echoing features," asked Gwen desperately.

"Oh like this?" he said, cracking them once again. Jack came out of his office, just as Owen preformed his act once again. Jack just laughed, and then continued to Tosh's work station.

"Hey Tosh, I was wondering if you started to analyze the Liager," asked Jack.

"Yep, came right to the desk after breakfast. I thought you already seen one?" responded, more like questioned, Tosh.

"I did, but every one of them created, is different," he sighed. "Can you report it back to the team at three O'clock?" asked the captain. Tosh nodded, whilst Jack gave her a big toothy smile. The day was abnormally quiet, which left people to do their own paperwork, or scanning. Ianto Jones was in the kitchenette making coffee, because Owen complained of lack of caffeine, and neither Ianto, nor the rest of the team wanted to hear the continuous ranting of Owen. So here he was making coffee for the doctor. He heard, coming up behind the Welshman, were loud brooding footsteps, which he could only figure one person: Jack.

"I though that you only snuck up on me when you wanted me to," he was cut off by the image of Gwen in his view. Completely embarrassed, Ianto's face flushed a color of Fuchsia, before his stumbling words became into thought processing sentences. "Wanted me to g-give you some Advil?"

"Uh, okay…"said Gwen, not sure how to answer to the question. "Anyway, I was wondering if you could look some information on this," she held out an article.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Actually, yea, Rhys and I are setting up lunch, and I'm taking the reset of the afternoon off. Well, until three PM. But it is something," Gwen smiled. Ianto smiled back and grasped the articles.

"I'll do the best I can," giving Gwen reassurance.

"Thanks, pet," Gwen smiled and she was off to spend a normal afternoon off.

After making the coffee rounds, and saying a stern 'No' to Jack, Ianto poured a cup for himself and sat down on the empty swivel chair that was a few feet away from Gwen's desk. With a sigh, Ianto began reading the first article.

"_Two days ago, at Cardiff High School, Dylan Brocks, 16, was found dead in the boy's bathroom, with a broken nose, and massive head wounds. Police suspect a large blunt object to be the weapon of choice but unfortunately no suspect. Additionally upon investigation, what seems to be leather square was found near the body. The evidence has been bagged and put away until further research can be documented. People were seen lingering around the body, before contacting the authorities, but hasn't been questioned by the police as suspicious threat. Deepest remorse goes to all of Dylan's family and friends. Reporting from the Associated Press, I'm Michael Schwartz." _

**A/N:** Okay, so it's a filler…and I cheated you guys out (sorry :S) but I promise it will be better! The real mystery finally starts to pick up. Next update will be sometime around the end of next week because school and rowing practice starts up again.

**Reviews are most gladly welcome :)**


	4. Help

Chapter 4: Help

**A/N: **Thanks to **Halfreck3929** and **Fear herself **for reviewing the last chapter and to those who put up story alerts! Well it's been a long, and I mean _long_, week and a couple of days. But here it is!

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own. How surprising.

*TW*

Owen had is eyes closed, with his hand on his head, trying to keep it suspended. It had been a long day already. He reminded himself never, _never_, to take three shots of Blue Curacao liqueur at 2 AM and mix it with Starbucks coffee. All he could think was where he put the Advil. Wondering if he could quickly head home before every entered the conference room, he looked down at his watch, but unfortunately it had just turned 3:05. Owen came jogging into the conference room just as Tosh was in the mix of explaining on what she found.

"Oh Owen how nice of you to join us," sarcastically remarked Ianto. "Tosh, you were saying?"

"This piece of machinery is a Liager, as all of you know," stated Tosh. She held it up carefully with the latex gloves. It was about three inches in length, with a sleek while stripe around the center. "It emits a hypnotic glow that draws it victims in. Also of you push a button, in which I haven't found at the moment, you will be affected. I traced the energy specks on the object and compared them to see if they have the same levels of energy with them. There was only one and it was archived forty years ago. Apparently the Mullen planet is its home origin," she paused for a minute so the information could just sink in. Owen opened his mouth to ask a question.

"Just to get a reference, where is it located?" he left the question open for anyone to answer.

"About 10,000 light years away from Pluto," stated the Captain nonchalantly. Owen' mouth closed quickly, and was willing for Tosh to continue.

"Anyways, the main purpose of the artifact is to change age. Each one is different. One can be set to ten to forty-four years of age, just to get a set reference,"

"And that one you are holding?" asked Gwen.

"Uh," Toshiko paused twirling and twisting the object until she found her result."Ah here we are, 16 years old."

"So just to get this clear, that is like a cloaking device?" asked Gwen.

"Exactly," answered Tosh. "You still have a mind frame of your original age, but your physical description is changed,"

"Like a crappy college Halloween costume," lightly remarked Ianto. Tosh ended her report with a small little smile, and quick sigh. Everybody walked out of the conference room, except Ianto. "Hey, Jack can you just stay a litter longer?" asked Ianto.

"Sure. Just you and me, sitting here, alone…" Jack's voice drifted off.

"To talk, sir," sternly said Ianto. He took a sigh and continued. "Gwen asked me to research some of these killings," as he said this he handed Jack the articles. "It seems like there is something going on, alien-like. Should someone look into it?"

"I don't know. The case sounds dangerous. The only way someone could look into this thing would be an undercover investigation,"

"Who will do the deed?" asked the Welshman.

"I think I have someone in mind," Jack's voice drifted off. Ianto pushed his eyebrows together in confusion. Jack went over to the Liager, picked it up with the gloves and handed it to Ianto. Ianto grasped the artifact, and pushed the button. Ianto's faced dropped knowing what he did, and then suddenly collapsed on the floor.

* * *

**A/N**: Don't hate me because I inflict fictional harm upon Ianto….anyway…update will be soon! I feel I should make up for the long wait on this chapter by giving you an earlier update. Reviews are most gladly welcome :)


	5. Awake

Chapter 5: Awake

**A/N:** The next chapter is up!Won't make a long authors note, but I want to thank** Pirate Moose, Foreverbossy26, Fear herself,** and **Halfreck3929** for reviewing!

**Warning****: **Implied Janto.

**Disclaimer**:I don't own.

* * *

Ianto Jones woke up in his flat with a blaring headache. He grimaced, while holding his head. Groggily he moved his leg to the side, of what he now figured out was his couch. Opening his eyes ever so slightly he saw the bright light shining through the curtains of his flat. Ianto didn't remember drinking or anything close to give him a headache this bad. After stretching his back and arms, Ianto went over to his kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. As the coffee was blending, he checked his cell phone

_Two missed messages_

Ianto sighed as he pressed the call button.

_First message_

"_Ianto it's your Mam. I want—_ "

_Next message_

"_Jones, Ianto Jones. It's Jack,_" Jack paused. Ianto heard Owen in the background, interrupting Jack.

"_If that's Tea Boy tell him to come and make a damn cup of coffee. This is disgusting!"_ yelled the medic. It was obvious that someone punched him, due to the sudden release of air that was heard.

"_Anyway_," Jack continued, "_I want you to come to the Hub. If you haven't noticed already, it has been three days…um…don't become _too _overreacted_," and with that, Jack hung up the phone, finishing the call.

After he drank the last drop of his coffee, he ran into his room._ I'm running late!_, thought Ianto. Grabbing his keys from the hook, even though it was only 6:15, he left the flat. Ianto noticed that he was wearing his causal clothes, as he was walking down the stairs. _I should have another suit in Jack's office somewhere…_his thoughts drifted off. Clicking the 'unlock' button to his car, he opened the door and started up the car. He checked his mirrors: left, right, rearview. Ianto almost woke up the whole neighborhood with his scream.

*~*

Sprinting through the cog door, as it opened, Ianto made it to the Hub in about 15 minutes. After splashing his converses in the water, he headed to the kitchenette to start a brew for the team. Just as he was adding the coffee grinds, he heard the cocking of the gun.

"Who are you?" forcefully said Gwen.

"I'm Ianto, you know, the Tea-boy. Makes you coffee, provides 'general support'," remarked Ianto, adding the air quotes when necessary.

"No, your not…Ianto's older. How'd you get in?" asked Gwen.

"Through the door, like every normal human-being," responded Ianto. Gwen, Owen, and Tosh, with their guns still high in the air, looked in disbelief. "Oh come on Tosh, just last Saturday we stayed up until 2 AM talking about _The Full Monty_," Tosh lowered her gun.

"You could have been spying," quickly stated Gwen.

"If I hack into the system, my computer will be infected with a Class 4 virus that will delete all information on my hard drive, and if I was spying my crazy neighbor would have came out of his house with a handheld pistol,"

"That's all information you could have take from research," pointed out Owen.

"Owen, you read three books in the Twilight Series," stated Ianto.

"Yep, that's him," quickly the medic. Both of them lowered their guns, put them in safety mode, and placed them back into their holsters. Jack came to the railing and leaned over.

"Ianto, my office now!" ordered Jack. Finishing the coffee, and after handing the respected mugs to each of the team members, he was off to Jack's office. Gwen, leaning back in her chair, piped up.

"Owen, you read Twilight?" asked Gwen curiously.

"The first book was Katie's…"

"Twilight didn't come out until September 2005," said Tosh behind the computer screen. Owen cursed silently.

*~*

Ianto walked up the stairs, metal creaking. Knocking lightly at the door, he walked in seeing Jack holding a few articles in his hands, with his feet propped up on the desk.

"Hey Ianto, thanks responding quickly," said Jack from behind the papers.

"Oh no problem, I just want to ask one question before anything starts. Why am I a teenager?" questioned, more like yelled, the Welshman.

"According to the Liager, your 16, so technically a young adult," stated Jack.

"Why!" yelled Ianto.

"You said you needed to infiltrate the school system, and I thought that this," he pointed to Ianto with his full hand, "would be the best idea,"

"How about something along the lines of, I don't know, a substitute teacher?" Ianto asked plainly.

"I thought this would be more fun. Also I get to see you in jeans. An oddity, in the Torchwood Institute," he winked.

Rolling his eyes and sighing deeply, Ianto thought it over. _I guess it won't be too bad. What can go wrong?_ "Fine, I'll do it, sir. But it's only because of the possible alien threat," Ianto started to go out of the door, but then stopped. "Before get out of this office, two questions,"

"Shoot,"

"One, what are you filling out?"

"Enrollment forms,"

"Okay…and how did you get me to press the button on that alien device?"

"By the power of persuasion," Jack winked, and got back to the papers.

* * *

**A/N: **This was probably my favorite chapter to write. I'm not so sure about the next update…I'll see how long it takes me to write the next chapter. By the way, go and listen to Cave Country Part 2. It's amazing as usual.

**Reviews most gladly welcome :)**


	6. Introductions

Chapter 6: Introductions

**A/N:** Sorry for the later update. A lot was going on…A wicked amount of school work, rowing a 5k, stressing out to the extreme, but here is the chapter! I typed hastily away late at night after conversing with my friends and such. Just want to thank **Fear herself**, **thunderincrimson **and **Halfreck3929** for reviewing! Hopefully characters aren't OOC too much. I'll stop rambling. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

* * *

*TW*

Ianto headed home early. He couldn't do any field work, which left him to work in the archives. Piles got smaller and the archives were more organized. Quickly driving home, as it was only 7:30 PM, he sat down on the couch, picked up his remote and turned on the television. After eating some General Tso's chicken, he got dressed for bed and went to sleep early, again taking full advantage of an early night.

It was a night without any nightmares, without any mid-night calls to work. Peaceful, just like before Canary Warf; before Torchwood. He was in a deep sleep, before his phone rang again. Warily opening his eyes, he noticed the time: 6:15 AM. Those lyrics rang over and over, before Ianto finally covered it with his hand. Sitting up in his bed, he looked at the caller I.D. Putting the phone up to his ear he answered a warily 'hello'.

"Good morning Ianto,"

"Good morning, sir," said Ianto with a more glee in his voice.

"How are you?" Jack said trying to get the conversation starters out of the way.

"Peachy," Ianto's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "But in all fairness, I'm just glad that I have a few days to relax, until those enrollment forms go through," there was an awkward silence, and Ianto was getting worried. "Sir…" Another pause.

"Jack," he said a little more indignant.

"Classes start today," weakly said Jack, out of character.

"And what time were you planning on telling me this?" forcefully asked Ianto.

"You're the one with the stopwatch," quickly replied Jack. Ianto was silenced.

"Just be ready in a few minutes. I'll be at your flat soon to pick you up,"

"Okay, sir, I'll be ready by then," answered Ianto. He turned off the cell phone and ran his hand over his face. He got up and started to change. _No suits…great._ The minutes passed and Ianto walked down to the door and waited for the SUV to pull up. The only car that came in was a silver colored Saturn Aura, which parked near the end of the building center. Ianto leaned against the wall, waiting for Jack.

"You ready?" Ianto straightened up and raised an eyebrow at Jack's appearance. Even though the Captain was unpredictable, this just took the cake. Jack was wearing a full suit, like he was going to a normal, office job, and eyeglasses that made him look slightly older than he really is, physically speaking of course.

As they were driving on the road, Jack took out a small white case. "I want you to wear these,"

"Contacts? I don't even have glasses," stated the Welshman.

"Correction, these contacts actually are able to project live video back to the Hub. It can read lips which transfers audible speech back. You got to love alien technology," smiled the Captain.

"Always, because they can really help when someone is hanging off the side of a building," sarcastically remarked Ianto.

"That was _one_ time," sternly replied the Captain.

*~*

The car stopped at the high school. Both of the men walked into the lobby doors to only be greeted by the principal.

"Hello, I'm Principal Lawrence, and you might be?"

"Theodor Jones, this young man's," Jack put a hand on Ianto's shoulder, "father,"

"Ah yes the transfer from…" the principal paused.

"Denbigh," Ianto sputtered out the first city that came to mind.

"Interesting… " he paused again. The principal looked down at the schedule, and handed it to him.

"Thanks, sir,"

"Before, Ianto heads off into the wild world, can I have a word with him?" asked Jack in the most formal voice he could conjure up. They walked a little further down the hall just so they were enough distance they can talk comfortably. "I'll always know what's going on because of those contacts," Awkward silence filled the air. "All be at the Hub. Have no hesitation to call me or anyone else," Jack smiled and walked away with hands in his pocket.

After waving goodbye, Ianto scuffed his shoe on the floor, and walked toward the Principal. "So, anything to add else, sir?"

"Have a great day," smiled the principal, a little too brightly. Ianto looked at his schedule. Math class was up first.

*~*

Even though arriving ten minutes early before the first bell, he was late to class. He opened the door, hopefully not to make a big entrance. Task failed. The teacher wore a huge smile brought his hands together in delight like the jolly old Saint Nick himself. Rolling his eyes every slightly, he gave a small smile. The class became quiet and looked straight ahead.

"Hello, you must be the new student here, Ianto, right?" asked the teacher. He nodded. "Ianto, welcome to the school; if you can take a seat next to Avalon, that'd be great, and we can start on the lesson." After the teacher handed him a book, he walked to the back of the room and plopped himself in the seat.

The girl in front, turned around to face Ianto. She was dressed in an olive green dress, with one earphone in her ear. Smiling lightly, she took out the earphone. "Hi, I'm Avalon, if you didn't catch the teacher,"

"Ianto," he said silently._ This is going to be a long day.

* * *

_

**A/N: **Yes. An OC, but don't worry it wont be one of those weird pairings. It will be a _friendship_; nothing harmful there…right? I don't know about when the update will be…I have an upcoming race and will be preparing for that, oh yea school and such also factors in…

**Reviews most gladly welcome :)**


	7. Schoolday Clues

Chapter 7: School day Clues

**A/N: **Well, hello! Long few weeks I've been having and found some spare time after the long weekend to write. This chapter continues directly after the last. Big thanks to **Fear herself **and **ForeverBossy26 **for reviewing! They make my day. Anyway let's see how the rest of the first day will continue. Hopefully characters are not OOC. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

* * *

"So, where did you transfer from?" Avalon was now completely turned to the side facing Ianto directly.

"Denbigh," remembered the Welshman. "Is the teacher going to catch us talking?" asked Ianto worriedly.

"Mr. Ackerman?" she chuckled a little bit. "He can't hear a thing from this point in the room," she tapped her pencil on the desk. "So why'd you move? Parent's divorce? Tad has a new job? Came out?" laughed Avalon.

A light chuckle escaped Ianto's mouth. "No, my father got a new job in the city. Nothing too special," he weakly smiled.

"You're a nice kid," smiled Avalon. "What do you have next?"

Ianto looked at his schedule. "English,"

"Oh brilliant! Same class," she smiled, and then took his schedule for a closer look. There was also the science class that they shared the same teacher. She handed back the piece a paper when Mr. Ackerman spoke up.

"Okay class, your assignments are being handed out. They have to be completed by tomorrow," after he said those words, the bell rang and Ianto was off to his next class. The day went quickly, repeating his cover story over, and over. Lunch was disgusting, there was no coffee, and the sandwiches were rubber on cardboard. Usually back at the Hub, he would either sit alone, or sit with Tosh, talking about the latest film opening. On occasion Jack would join and conversations would become a little more interesting. The last class of the day was free. He sat in the desk with his head rested against his hand. Already finishing his 'homework' early he was left in boredom. _Nothing to do, nothing to do…_ Ianto tapped his fingers on the desk quietly. One by one, alternating between hands. Suddenly words started to appear across his vision.

_Move your gaze. I've been looking at the same thing for the past ten minutes. _

There were ten other people in the class, and disturbing them from their work would be rude. Pulling out a piece of paper and pencil he wrote

_I had a long day, sir. I think I'm allowed to stare off into space for a few minutes. _

It was a couple of minutes before the text appeared again.

_Touché, Jones. _

Soon enough the bell rang. Ianto grabbed his belongings and headed out the classroom door. Since he had thirty minutes before Jack reached the school, Ianto decided to get situated at his new locker; he didn't know how long this operation was going to take and keeping an unorganized locker would be horrific. He searched and searched, until he found the grey stained locker. While he was putting books and notebooks in their compartment, there was a light shuffling that came from the east. _It's probably a teacher, nothing to worry about. _ It continued, when a loud noise arose. Confused, Ianto set the rest of his books down and walked towards the corridor. The sounds stopped abruptly. Walking up to where it once came from, Ianto tried to gain composure. The halls were basically empty with maybe a few teachers typing away on their computers. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

Ianto jumped a mile.

"Cachu!" swore Ianto.

"Oh Mr. Jones did I startle you?" asked the principal.

"No, I just jump a mile every time someone puts a hand on my shoulder…sir," sarcastically remarked Ianto.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to. Is you're father going to pick you up?" asked the principal.

"Yes, should be in about," he looked at his watch, "in about a couple of minutes,"

"Okay, not to long now, why don't you run off back to get your books," remarked the principal as he looked at the empty handed teenager, "There is nothing to see here," The principal pivoted, and walked back towards the lobby.

Taking a couple steps back his locker, he realized that no teacher will come from their classrooms; glued to their computers entering in grades, from the daily class work. Walking back to the site, he found no one. A spotless room was in front of the Welshman. The desks and chairs were in perfect alignment, and the white board was without marks. He looked for the last time around the room, doubtful that anything was there, but something caught his eye. It was in the far left corner. Running swiftly over the area, he found what appeared to be a leather-like substance.

_Okay…second piece of leather found in the school…should bring it back to the Hub and get Tosh to analyze it, _thought Ianto. After grabbing his bags, he went outside to meet Jack with the SUV.

*~*

Ianto collapsed on the couch, inside the Hub. "I forgot how tiring school was," he sighed. After a couple minutes, Ianto got up and headed over to Tosh's station.

"Hey, Ianto, what's up?" cheerfully greeted Toshiko. She saved all her files to make sure she didn't loose her progress.

"I found this thing, in an empty classroom. It's just like the one in the article,"

"Looks interesting, did you show it to Jack?" asked the technician.

"Yes, but he stated that he couldn't tell what it was from a measly piece of evidence,"

"Let me check the archive database. There is a good chance it was entered by you," said Tosh. She typed away, with the light tapping filling the silence. "Hmm, nothing. That's strange. If anything it should be on the back up hard drive, or even the RAM. Give me an extra, 2 minutes," Tosh once again dove into the computers, but when turned around again, was even more frustrated. "Alien computers," grumbled Tosh. "Well, even though there is absolutely nothing on the database, I can perform a scan on the material,"

"Thanks Tosh," Ianto smiled lightly.

"Ianto can you order us some dinner?" asked the Captain walking up to the computer dock.

"Yes, sir. Chinese or pizza?"

*~*

"You know, I'm not so sure if this 'Avalon Buel' is who she really is," said Jack with a mouthful of noodles.

"Questioning a teenage girl Harkness? Never knew you had it in you," remarked Owen. The team laughed quietly.

"For as long as I've been around, there are a lot of things you can and cannot question. A peppy teenage girl is one to question,"

"And you're the expert on suspicious girls all of the sudden?" asked Gwen jokingly.

"You'd be surprised. Anyway, Ianto do you have any reason to believe if she is connected to this strange occurrences?"

"I'm not so sure, sir. I've only known her for," he looked at his watch "twelve hours and twenty-six minutes,"

"All the more reason to go back to that place," smiled the Captain. "Oh and before I forget, coffee?"

* * *

**A/N: **For those who don't know, _Cachu_ is not a wrong spelling of Cashew, nor is it way of saying "Bless You," after you sneeze. It is Welsh for s_hit_ (or from what the translator said)_. _Just thought I make that clear. Glad everyone is enjoying this story! Update will be, well I don't know, however, those who have story alerts will just catch it when it does.

**Reviews most gladly welcome :)**


	8. Bodies

Chapter 8: Bodies

**A/N:** Hello, hello! Back once more, to bring you another update. I really don't know how this chapter turned out…I kind of struggled which is uncommon. So please bear with me. Big thanks to **Fear herself, RhianaStar, Nezumi-88 **and** Halfreck3929** for reviewing! This chapter is technically the next day. Hopefully characters are not OOC. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own; simple as that.

* * *

*TW*

Ianto stretched his arms out towards the back of the room. It was a long day, with a couple of pop quizzes here and there. He was sitting in his English class, not paying attention to his teacher ramble on about the glorious achievements of some the classic and more famous authors. He left his mind wandering back to when he was in school; the beats of _Fatboy Slim _echoing throughout the halls.

The teacher clapped her hands and Ianto snapped back to reality. "Well, since you guys have been such a wonderful class, I'm assigning you a small partner assignment," the class groaned in unison. "I know, I know, you guys want to go back to your homes and go right on the computer, but school is more important. I'll give you about forty-five seconds to grab your partner and then I'll explain the project," explained the teacher as she pulled out her watch, and started. The class was in a fit of panic; everybody scrambled to try and get the partner they wanted. The class ended with the teacher explaining their project, and everybody rushed to get back home.

"So, Ianto, when do you want to meet up for the project?"

"Tomorrow after school?"

"Sure, but can it be at your home? My house is being fumigated, so I can't enter, because of the harmful gasses," asked Avalon.

"Yeah, the phosphine, methyl isocyanate, hydrogen cyanide, and sulfuryl fluoride is harmful, you don't want to inhale that," stated Ianto. Avalon looked at him wide-eyed. "I read a lot," he added staggered.

"Er, okay, I'll see you tomorrow!" yelled Avalon as she walked off towards the bus.

Ianto walked back to his locker, and put down his books.

A scream.

He took out his cell phone and dialed Jack's number.

"_Hello?" _Jack answered.

"Jack? Hey, something is going on again,"

"_In a good or bad way,"_

"Well, a scream from out of the halls can't be so pleasant, sir,"

"_Okay, I'll be--"_ Jack paused for a minute, and then silently cursed. "_Weevil alarm. Do you want me to send Owen or Gwen over?_"

"I'll think I'll be fine, thanks though," concluded Ianto. He closed off the phone line and started to walk towards the area. He was brought to the east corridor. In the shadows was a girl, no older than 14 years old. She was sitting on the floor, back up against the wall, sitting in the fetal position. She was shaking slightly. "Are-are you okay?" whispered Ianto.

She looked up. All the color from her face was drained, and her eyes wide. "I was only trying to get my retainer out of the garbage, and," she pointed towards the door leading to the dumpster, hand still shaking, "and what I found was absolutely bloody disgusting. I'm out!" she got up and ran towards the lobby, sneakers screeching on the floor.

Ianto moved to the door, apprehensive to what he was going to find. He took a deep breath and continued to the area. He approached the green dumpster and lifted the handle. _Nothing here; maybe if I look a little closer_, thought Ianto. He put his hands on the black garbage bags and ripped it open. He did not prepare himself for what he was about to see.

Three bodies were partially clothed, rotting, and giving off a horrible smell. Walking off to the area he bent over and threw up.

"Fuck."

After gaining composure he picked up his phone and called Tosh.

"_Hello_?"

"Hey Tosh, it's me, is Jack back yet?"

"_No, sorry_," apologized Toshiko. "_Anything_ _going_ _on_ _at_ _the_ _moment?_"

"Well," he sighed, "I just found three rotting bodies in the school dumpster out back," Ianto's mind flooded back into the memories. He just shivered it off.

"_Want me to send Owen?"_

"Sure," he was automatically regretting when Jack asked if he should've sent someone. He sighed in frustration and sat on the curb, waiting for the medic to arrive.

About fifteen minutes later, a silver Accord pulled up along the side of the school where Ianto was sitting, regaining his composure.

"So, Tea-boy, do you want to show me where these bio-hazards are?"

*~*

Owen put the lifeless body on the examining table, positioning its head on a small wooden block to raise it. Pulling the sheet down, Owen revealed the decapitated cavity of the male teacher. Gwen winced back in disgust. "That's even worse then when we went camping,"

Owen took out his scalpel and lifted up the flap of the already cut open body. "Heart gone, Gallbladder gone, Pancreas gone, and…stomach, gone. Remind you of anything Jack?"

"Not at the moment, I need more information. That rings a bell, Tosh, has the scanning of that…well, thing cleared yet?"

"No, it needs another day. It's sorting threw all possible information of the Archives,"

"Which dates back to the 1800s," Ianto added.

"However," Owen interjected, "I can tell how long each person has been dead. This one," he pointed to the body on the autopsy table with his pen, "has been dead for around one week, pretty fresh if I might add. The body on the top morgue holding cell has been dead for 2 weeks, as I can tell from the decomposition, and the last one, underneath," Owen squatted to get a better look at the corpse, after he pulled out the gurney. Only a few minutes passed until he came up with his final resolution, "I'd say a month. Whatever this thing is it's taking the bodies, eating, or taking the organs, then just dumping them in the back like they're fucking Styrofoam cups,"

"Remind me next time not to hire these aliens into Human Resources," dryly added the Welshman as he walked through the autopsy bay.

The team member s got back to their stations and started up work again. Tosh, while analyzing the peculiar piece of evidence she stumbled upon hidden information on the Liager. "Bugger,"

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my, did I just leave a cliffhanger? Silly me! Rowing is over (until next fall), which means I can get stuff done earlier, and leave time for writing. Excitement! Anyway, on a side note I would like some **feedback** on how you felt this chapter was. I felt it was too short, and needed more character development. Tell me what you think by hitting that lovely **review button** below.


	9. After the Bell Rings

Chapter 9: After the Bell Rings

**A/N: **I'd like to thank **jimmy-barnes-13, Fear herself** and **Sushi Chi** for reviewing! I left a cliffhanger, and if I remember correctly I haven't done that since Chapter 2. This chapter continues directly from the last. Hopefully characters aren't OOC. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately no, I don't.

Tosh tapped on Jack's office door. She knew that Ianto would be down in the archives, as far away from Jack, trying to avoid even more awkward situations, but habits stick, and this is one habit she wouldn't like to lose. "Jack, I think I found something of great importance,"

"If you put it like that, did you find the holy grail?" jokingly said the Captain.

"No," she laughed quietly. "It has something to do with the Liager. As I was scanning, I hit a few buttons, and the alien language was translated into English for the description," she paused letting the information sink in. "It said, '_If one should press the button on the Liager, they shall become the age described. To only return to their original age, they should strive for something of great importance. Only then and there would they be able to return their originally planned age, by pressing the button again"_

"So, are you saying that Ianto has to state something of 'great importance' only to return to his age?" Jack was skeptical.

"From what I'm analyzing, yes," stated Tosh. There was some silence.

"What happens if he doesn't state this _great importance_?" almost mocking Toshiko.

"According to these papers, this says that he'll revert back to the age specified,"

"Well that just makes life a whole lot easier," sighed the captain. A couple minutes passed before he spoke again. "What time is it?"

"Three o'clock," answered Tosh, looking at her watch.

"Blimey," Jack nearly jumped to his feet and headed off to the car. "Oh and Tosh?"

"Yes Jack?"

"Remind me never to make the writer of these 'guidelines' write a speech for me," and with that he was off.

*~*

Ianto was pacing in front of his locker. With the knowledge of what the aliens could do, from the gracious amounts of evidence of decaying caucuses in, currently, the medical bay, he needed to kill that thing. Just first he needed to know who is behind this whole mess.

"Ianto? Hello?" Avalon asked as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Oh, um, sorry, thinking about things,"

"Is your father here?" Just as Avalon asked the question, Ianto's phone buzzed displaying the message that Jack was outside in the car. Waiting. The two of them grabbed their bags and headed out the front lobby doors only to find Jack leaning against the SUV.

"Is, is that your father?" asked Avalon skeptically.

"Yea, he is a World War II enthusiast. Apparently he is getting off work early to go to a meeting of some sorts," Ianto was just starting.

"Hey kids!" enthusiastically greeted Jack.

"Hi Mr. Jones, how are you?" asked Avalon.

"Amazing," gleefully stated Jack.

"Avalon, meet my father, Mr. Jones," Ianto introduced sophistically.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Jones; so, are we off to your house, or…?" asked the friend.

"Yep, just hop in the car, and we're off to do our English project. How fun," sarcastically remarked the Welshman.

"Let's get a move on then," stated Jack, hopping into the driving seat of the car. After the two kids closed the doors, Jack revved up the engine and sped off onto Cardiff Road. Only taking fifteen minutes to get back to the flat, on a regularly thirty minute drive. Ianto was hoping that Avalon didn't get tendentious from holding the car on for dear life.

"Welcome to the flat," Ianto said as he put the key into the door. He wasn't very proud of it to the start. After Lisa was half-converted and moving from London to Cardiff, this was all he could afford on a barista's salary, and a recently depleted Torchwood One salary. There was very little hope after the Canary Warf attack. Finding this was just below a miracle. There were five rooms altogether, if you didn't omit the bathroom. The guest room, and Ianto's room was settled to the right, both having a wall dividing the other. They were small but big enough to fit a queen sized bed, a bureau and a night table comfortably. The kitchen, over to the left of the living room, was nothing special either. A small white fridge stood near the stove. It was squeaky and only had a few beverages, with a half eaten pizza box stashed in it. The coffee machine stood perfectly near the toaster; clean chrome plated with an extravagant coffee blend placed neatly next to it. As for the living room, a large comfy blue couch sat in the middle of the room, facing the television, with Ianto's laptop glowing on the coffee table.

"This is really homey," said Avalon as she looked around. Ianto quickly noticed Jack's boxers were delightfully laid out on the couch from the last time he slept over. Quickly stepping aside, he scooped up the boxers and threw them in the room. Without noticing Avalon went into the living room, and sat down right in front of the computer. "Do you want to finish up this project now, or procrastinate and watch the telly?"

"Let's get the project done," smiled Ianto.

"Ianto can we talk for just a moment?" asked Jack.

"Yes, sir," Ianto said politely. Jack turned around and headed out of living room into the hallway. Ianto followed.

"So we know that these…these creatures eat flesh," he spoke just soft enough that only Ianto could hear him within range.

"According, to Owen's analysis on the bodies, yes,"

"You think it's an inside job?"

"It's a hundred person staff, with 1500 students; a shot in the dark," Ianto paused, "However, there seems to be a concentrated area in part of the school,"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, stress was obviously present. The buzzing of Jack's mobile aroused. He reached into his pocket and picked it up.

"Hello?" he answered.

"_Hey Jack, Tosh speaking. I got the scan on that piece of leather Ianto found. You might want to see the results,_" she said over the phone.

"I'll be right over," he said into the receiver. "I'll be back at the Hub, Ianto, working with the team. Call if you need anything,"

"Bye," said Ianto. Jack turned the handled and walked out of the flat. Ianto swiveled his heels and headed over to the couch where Avalon was sitting.

"So, Mr. Jones, you didn't tell me you have a boyfriend,"

"What?" said the Welshman indignantly. Avalon pulled up the e-mail she closed, from his inbox. He re-read the first few lines of that specific e-mail. He quickly closed the browser and blushed. "Uh..err…Let's finish up the English project,"

*~*

The cog door rolled open revealing the Captain, standing with his pride and glory.

"Do you always have to be that egotistical?" asked Owen.

"Why, are you jealous?" said Jack, grinning. Owen just rolled his eyes. Tosh called Jack up to the computer dock.

"So, what is the sample from?"

"Well, it comes from sector V12Y75. Ring a bell?"

"Not at the moment; a lot of memory to sort out. Give me a few minutes," he said. Jack paced up and down the hallway during his thought process; sorting out through years and years of memory. His hand, index and thumb were pressed together, like he was holding a pencil, scratching out each thing on his list. He snapped his fingers, finally remembering that one thing that separated the others from the rest. Jack ran to the main Hub, and gathered everybody up near Toshiko's computer dock.

"Fuegons," stated Jack.

"Excuse me?" asked Owen.

"Let me run a data analysis; possibly they turned up before," Tosh inquired.

"Shape shifting aliens. I hate them. They kill the body, take the DNA, and morph into the person, or alien. Parasitic pieces of shit,"

"I've never seen you take such a hard stance against creatures!" Gwen was stunned. After their most recent encounter with the space whale, and Jack's pure emotion towards it, she thought that he might take a lighter stance.

"They have the chance of hurting Ianto. I'm not going to let that happen," Jack said very sternly.

"How do we off them? Bullet to head, sticking something into their center nuclei?" asked Owen curiously.

"Bullet through stomach area. The pH in the stomach is so low that it can internally combust the alien, killing it in a snap. Tosh, did the analysis turn anything up?"

"Yes, we have a couple of reports in America back in '05 and '07, both in St. Louis, Missouri. No documents are recorded, in the UK," she said, lightly pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose.

"There is just one problem…We can't barge into the middle of school with guns and alien devices! They'll think we're fucking mad!" interjected the medic.

"However, we do have a way in," contradicted the Captain.

**A/N: **I had a science spasm at the end. Sorry XD Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I _finally _got to write Ianto's apartment. It's been killing me to know what it looks like; however I am a writer and have an imagination! On a side note the 'reports' in '05 and '07 are based off of episodes in _"Supernatural_", which I sadly do not own *sniff* Look for a spontaneous update!

**Reviews most gladly welcome! :D**


	10. Whilst the Wind Blows

Chapter 10: Whilst the Wind Blows

**A/N: **Hi there! Don't ask me about the title name, it just fits, you know? Thanks to **Marzi, Sushi Chi, NO-PANTIES, jimmy-barnes-13, tempestuous-rayne **and **Halfreck3929 **for reviewing the last chapter! Let's go on to the next chapter and see what goes on. This chapter is about ehh…2 hours from the last. I don't see Ianto as a procrastinator. Hopefully characters won't be OOC. Enjoy!

**Warning:** Choppy-ness. I apologize. It was the only way the chapter could work correctly.

**Disclaimer: **For the record books, I don't own.

* * *

*TW*

"Ianto?" called Jack as he opened the door to his flat. A girl's giggle echoed through the flat. "Avalon?" he asked slightly confused to the situation.

"Oh! Mr. Jones, didn't here you come in," she giggled some more. "How are you?" asked Avalon, barely getting through the sentence.

"Fine, thanks," Jack looked around and noticed no Ianto. "Where is Ianto?"

"Regaining his composure in the other room," she sputtered. Jack raised an eyebrow. "Ianto's…friend sent him a certain e-mail,"

Jack remembered what he sent Ianto just a couple of weeks ago; just a little fun for Ianto's inbox. _Okay it was more than a little fun…_

"Ja-I mean-Tad, what are you doing here?" asked Ianto, as he smoothed out his pants.

"Office work, I need your help," Jack's tone was serious.

"You help? What kind of office work do you do? Stuff that requires a 16 year old to manually work with your co-workers?" asked Avalon inquisitively.

"Er…yes, but we have to go. Avalon is your father or mother going to pick you up?" asked Jack.

"I texted my father, and he is almost her e, don't worry," she smiled. "Ianto, I e-mailed our project to my address, I'll print it at my place. We got a printer for the time being," she smiled, grabbed her bag, and headed out of the door with a wave.

Ianto heard the door shut close, and turned to Jack. "So, did you get a clear scan result from Tosh?" asked Ianto.

"Yea, we found that the alien is actually from V12Y75; the Fuegons. Shape shifting aliens, more specifically,"

"Shape shifter; I thought those only existed in folklore, like the ancient Greek's?"

"Did you ever wonder what inspired it?" smiled the Captain. "Come on let's get back to the Hub and start to straighten this thing out,"

*~*

They came out of the door, and headed straight to the conference room. The team members were sitting around the table discussing what was going to happen, and how the situation was going to be handled.

"So, Jack, just how are we going to take care of this?" asked Gwen.

"From what I remember correctly, they reside in the place they first infiltrate, also known as the school. We will stay as a team. Tosh can you trace the residual energy lingering around there?" asked Jack. Tosh pulled out her PDA , and quickly typed up all that she needed to do.

"Done," she said. "The school residual energy is in this general area," she put the image on the conference room screen, so everybody can see. With her pen, she pointed to spots that were active.

Jack stood up from his chair and pushed it in. His team members all looked straight into his eyes. "I want all of you geared up and in the SUV in 10 minutes; even you Ianto. We are officially getting rid of this alien," stated the Captain. The SUV was revved up and quickly, and sped off, leaving the water tower, in a cloud of dust.

*~*

The team sat in the car, watching the trees pass by. They checked their equipment to make sure nothing would get stuck in the line of fire. The SUV pulled up quietly to the school. It looked like a creature in itself; the bright yellow windows shown bright against the dark blue sky, making a scowling remark upon the team.

"Beautiful school," said Gwen, trying to ease up the obvious dreary mood. They all walked up to the doors and picked the lock. Only taking a few minutes they were in. The school was mostly silent, the footsteps only thing echoing the halls.

"The residual energy diminishes around here, I think were safe, for now," Tosh stated.

"You sure the alien is around here?" asked Gwen.

"Well it should be in the general area. It stops in the circumference in the area," added Toshiko.

The team continued their quest to try to find the alien, however nothing turned up. They turned another corner into a dark hallway. No external light was there to aid them. Gwen took out her flashlight, and turned it on. The light stretched as far as the hallway went, focusing on the bulletin board.

"Anyone want to find out what the daily lunch special is?" lightly remarked Gwen.

Jack gave a small chuckle. "Maybe they'll have something that makes this school stand out from the rest," The team all walked up to the board. There was nothing out of the ordinary at the first glance. Owen turned his small flashlight, and examined the board even closer. There were smears of blood across the papers.

"Oh, that's just pleasant," dryly said Owen. There was a light shuffle in back of the team; no one seemed to notice. "Jack, can you make light of this?"

"We'll, no. I'm at a loss for words. Maybe Tosh can get a sample to read on her PDA?" asked Jack.

"That might be a good step," Ianto agreed.

"Guys?" asked Gwen. The two didn't respond. "Guys?" she asked more indignant. "OI!" she finally got the guys attention.

"What?" Owen answered.

"Tosh is missing,"

The present team members were clustered together in the front lobby of the school. People were rubbing their necks in frustration from stress.

"What the fuck took her?" asked Owen, yelling slightly. "Gwen did you see anything?"

"Er, no. She was standing behind me when I heard a muffled scream. I quickly turned around and she wasn't there. Like a cloud of puff, gone in an instant," Gwen bit her bottom lip in fear.

"Should we split up? You know to cover more ground? It only seems reasonable…" Ianto's voice drifted off.

"This school is huge. That is probably the best possible answer," Jack said. "How 'bout we split up into pairs; Gwen and Owen, you monitor the left wing of the school; Ianto and I will go to the right end," He paused so everybody knew what was going on. "Toshiko needs our help,"

*~*

When Toshiko opened her eyes it was pitch black. Her hands were tied behind the chair that she was sitting in. She had a dish cloth in her mouth, to keep her from screaming loudly. There was some shuffling in back of her. Toshiko's eyes widened, not knowing what was going on.

"So, so, so," said the thing in back of her. "Roaming the halls at night. The principal won't like that,"

Toshiko spit out the dishcloth in annoyance. "Where am I, you…thing?!"

"Mrs. Mulber; or what this form's name is supposed to be. This," the alien showed off its body as a host showing off the brand new car. "I should say, was Mrs. Mulber. Her body is actually pretty fresh…I think it's around here somewhere,"

*~*

"Do you hear anything?" timidly asked Ianto.

"Not at the moment," responded Jack. They both walked further down the hallway, their footsteps echoing. The faint sound of mumbling was heard, but pinpointing it exactly was definitely a challenge for the both of them.

*~*

"Why here? Why this school?!" worried Tosh. The alien, as of now, had a gun out. Toshiko was trying not to fall underneath the alien's power.

"Well, if you want to know, my ship had fallen through a hole in space. I still don't know how that happed. Our ship crashed and we needed a place to survive. My species can only survive if we shape shift every six month in your time, and it was a long time since we last did," The alien let Toshiko sink in the information.

_I knew there those rift readings weren't just sudden Weevil attacks out in the city, back last February, _thought Toshiko.

"Anyway, another one of your crew members got infected with your silly infections. Rhinovirus or something. See, things like that, made our system weak. Instead of two shifts a year, we had to convert to twelve. We sometimes resulted in killing younger souls for strength. It definitely worked," the alien was vitriolic with its words. Toshiko's face was stunned with horror; imagining the lifeless killings of all the people over the time that they were here.

"B-but why kill them?! They didn't do anything to you!" she was fearful.

"We need the DNA to transform. No host, no DNA. Salvaged in any types of forms, like blood, hair bone marrow, you name it," the tone was mocking. It traced the gun underneath her chin, to make her eyes lock eyes with each other.

_To be continued.

* * *

_

**A/N:** I'm over ten thousand words! Landmark :D It's getting close to the end….. Anyway on a brighter note, **Halfreck3929** learned a new word in Spanish class, _llanto_, and if you say it correctly it sounds like Ianto. We could not stop laughing. Just thought I share. XD

**Reviews most gladly welcome :D**


	11. When Time Ultimately Stops

Chapter 11: When Time Ultimately Stops 

**A/N:** Well here is the next chapter. We continue from Tosh's confrontation with the alien. On a lighter note, I want to thank **Marzi, Sushi Chi, jimmy-barnes-13, **and **Fear herself **for reviewing! Thanks. Let's get a move on. Oh and if you see Italics within quotes, the character is speaking through a door.

**Prepare for a **_**massive**_**chapter. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own.

* * *

*TW*

Jack took another step in the corridor. He swore he heard someone; however he just couldn't put a finger on it. Was it just his imagination? Or was it behind the walls?

"Jack?" Ianto snapped his fingers "Come back to this messed up reality,"

"What? Oh sorry, I swear I hear something. Am I going crazy?" Jack said.

Ianto stood quite for a quick minute. Closing his eyes, he focused on his hearing. Blocking out the rest of the sounds around him he tuned in, using the Torchwood One training he once had. He heard tid-bits of someone talking, however not the whole conversation.

"No, no your not. I hear something too, not a lot though," said Ianto.

"Where do you think it is coming from?"

"Right of us. Definitely," Ianto and Jack turned to face the door. It was a deep brown, with a few keyed marks. Jack stood in front of Ianto to protect him, just incase the alien was to jump out of no where.

Holding his gun close to his side, Jack opened the door, quickly. Pointing his gun to the right, then to the left, nothing was there.

"You sure it's here?" Jack said. Ianto took another long glance.

"Yes. Deadly positive. Maybe it's just not here,"

"Like a secret door?"

"It's entirely possible," Ianto started to knock on the walls in order to hear an empty hollow space.

*~*

The alien stopped talking, and started to hear what was going on outside the room. Tosh started to mumble words of help. It lowered its body to Toshiko's ear, trying to get her to shut up.

"If you don't close your fucking mouth I will kill you on the spot right here," said the alien forcefully, yet quietly.

Toshiko stopped and sat back down in her chair, scared for what will happen.

*~*

"Do you hear anything?" asked Ianto.

"Only pipes, and mice scattering through the walls, you?" replied Jack. Ianto continued to knock the walls. A few minutes later he finally found something.

"Jack, over here,"

"What is it?"

"I think I found the door,"

"Get your gun ready, even I don't know how much strength the alien has gained,"

*~*

"Well, I guess your little friends have finally rescued you. Too bad this will be the last time they see you,"

Toshiko's eyes lit up with fire. Now she was utterly angry.

*~*

"No knob to open the door. Suggestions?" asked Ianto.

"Stand back I'm going to kick it down" Jack said as he got ready to kick it. He took a deep breath, and kicked the hollow wall.

The door opened swinging rapidly. Toshiko's eyes widened at the hope that she could be saved.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Jack--" the alien was cut off.

"Captain," said Jack harshly.

"Excuse me, Captain Jack Harkness, how nice of us to meet again,"

"Leave the formalities for later. We just want Toshiko back," Jack's voice was stern.

"Oh this beautiful face? So fresh, and healthy, might just want to salvage it. Or store it for later, you never know, the new models are always interesting,"

Jack was starting to become even more furious. This just had to end. He cocked his Webley revolver by his side, trying to be stealthy, however he wasn't stealthy enough.

"What? Trying to kill me? I thought we were friends! But don't be alarmed, I too have the same attack plan," said the alien. It cocked its gun, however not towards Jack. Toshiko felt the cold metal push up against her neck.

Jack quickly put his gun down, however the tactic didn't work. The alien's gun was still pushed up against Toshiko's neck.

"Now run along 'Captain' and play with someone else; I have business to do," said the alien slightly annoyed. Jack was in a demented situation. If he drew out his gun o kill the alien; it would just draw the gun out on Toshiko. He was not losing one of his best. Jack needed to think.

"You are NOT killing this woman!" yelled Jack. He needed to devise a plan to kill that thing. Jack turned around and walked out of the room. Toshiko's eyes started to tear.

"Goddammit," cursed Ianto. "Owen?" he said through the comms.

"_Yea? Did you find her?_" he asked.

"Yes, just not in the way we wanted her. She's tied up and in the alien's control. I think Jack has gone timid,"

"_I'll be over in a sec, with Gwen," _and the comm when out. Owen arrived, with Gwen, only a minute later, both running like a mad man.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Owen.

"Just make sure that thing doesn't harm Tosh,"

*~*

"Jack, what the hell?! You just can go running off, again! Toshiko is tied up, with a gun pointed to her head, and you just run off, because an alien told you so?" yelled the Welshman.

"Of course not! You think that I'm that much of a coward!?"

"From the looks of it, yes!" Ianto said. It lay in the air, filling the silence. Jack sighed.

"Look Ianto, that thing, the Fuegon, has Toshiko. Every time I pull my gun out, it just counter attacks. There is no way to do save her,"

"Look at me Jack. There is a way. There is always a way," Ianto said. He sat on top of the desk, rubbing his temples in frustration. Minutes passed by, quickly.

"I think I have a plan," said Jack.

"Elaborate, please,"

*~*

Jack tapped Owen on the back of his shoulder. He turned around quickly and pointed his gun up in the middle of Jacks face. Letting out a deep, frustrated sigh, Owen became less alarmed. Jack put one finger over his mouth to signalize that no one shall talk, until to do so. The _Liager_ started to glow.

Ianto took out the assigned gun, and held it to his side. Standing at the side of the door, Ianto grew nervous._ I haven't been this nervous since I was in University. _Ianto locked eyes with Jack, and they both gave a nod.

"Jack wants to speak with you," Ianto said sternly.

"Oh does he now? Couldn't handle anything without coming back in the hands of my species? Interesting," said the alien. "Oh and before I forget, don't try and untie your friend 'Tosh' because there will be consequences," with a wink.

Ianto shuddered. He drew his gun to the back of the alien, so he could make bring him over to Jack's area.

"Watch this body; I don't want to have to get a new host,"

Ianto continued to push the gun into its back until they were in another room near the classroom. Jack was sitting on the desk with his elbows rested on his knees, waiting. His eyes were filled with hunger, like a cheetah stalking its prey.

"Ianto, leave now. I don't want you getting hurt,"

"Jack, you sure about th--" Ianto was cut off.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now go and do what we planned,"

"Yes, sir," Ianto left the room.

"Jack. Tsk, tsk, you can't even get your own team in hands. It wasn't like that the last time we met,"

"That was a different time, and you know that," anger started to rise.

"Yes, a different time, and a different time indeed. You know how fast our species has advanced?" said the alien.

*~*

"Tosh?" Ianto looked into the darkened room. He couldn't see six inches in front of him. With his hand he felt around for a light switch or a pull string to brighten up the room. After a couple hand motions he finally found the string and pulled it.

Tosh was sitting on a small chair tied up with a red rope. Her mouth was covered with a piece of duct tape around her head, cutting off her ability to talk.

"Now, Toshiko, I'm going to pull this off in three," Toshiko nodded. "One, two—" Toshiko yelped.

"Oh Ianto, thank you so much," she said as she was getting untied from the chair.

"Shh, don't be too loud or that thing might—" and Ianto's voice was cut off by the slamming and locking of the door.

"_Ianto? Tosh? Can you open the door_?" asked Gwen.

" No. It's shut permanently," Ianto yelled through the cracks in the doorway.

"_Go tell Jack, I'll take care of this_," instructed Owen.

*~*

Gwen ran over to the other side of the room and tried to open it. It was locked as well.

"Jack? Jack!"

"_Gwen! The alien has stronger powers than I thought. I'll take care of this_," said Jack through the door.

"Jack, I'm a perfectly trained—" Gwen was then thrown into the back wall.

"Gwen!" Owen yelled. He ran over to her and shook her lightly to see if she could wake up. She was unresponsive. Owen quickly checked her pulse, and found something there, however it was very weak. He started to curse, quietly. Everything was starting to go down quickly.

*~*

Ianto was still trying to open the door. "Tosh you have any ideas to share?" asked Ianto.

"We can force the lock back?"

"And I'm a Jedi knight. Any _useful _ideas?" Ianto's patience was wearing thin.

"No, I mean, do you have your wallet with you?" asked Tosh in the need of clarification.

"Back pocket," Ianto replied.

"Give me one of your cards," Tosh said, and Ianto obeyed. Tosh took the card and stuck it though the crack. She slid it down the side, and wedged it between the door and the lock. Pushing against the force, the door unlocked.

"Tosh you surely are a genius,"

"I try my best," she said.

*~*

"Guys, I can't distract this thing any longer!" Jack yelled.

"_Just give us two minutes_!" yelled Toshiko.

"Two minutes is a hell of a lot of time!"

"So, Jack, what now?"

"Well we can chat more, or," Jack pulled out his gun, "we can play a game,"

The alien held its hand up, and flicked it. It threw the gun right from Jack's hand.

"I'm having too much fun. How to make it better…" It drew up his hand. Jack started to choke; his face started to turn red. Ianto kicked the door as soon as Tosh pushed the lock back. Out of the back of his belt loop, Ianto took out his gun and held it steadily. _Owen can't leave Gwen in her condition, Toshiko is gun-less, and Jack, well, Jack is dead. _

"Do what you want, you'll never win,"

"Try me," Ianto said. He immediately regretted it. The alien put its hand up and flicked it once more, throwing Ianto against the wall, like a rag doll. He groaned, and stood up ready to fight again. Controlling his shaking the aimed the gun right at the center of the alien's body.

"Oh, no, no, no," It was just standing there, however it brought the most fear at this very moment. It brought up its hand once more and flicked it again. Ianto was thrown into the air and slammed into the wall. He struggled to get up once more. He started to bleed.

Again he struggled to get up. He looked at his gun. _This will be pointless. _Ianto threw it on the ground. It was a standoff.

"So, Ianto, how are you,"

"Don't fucking ask me you piece of shit. You're soulless,"

"Why thank you. I try my best," it said with a wink.

"You disgust me," Ianto said. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a table with a leg coming loose. As they were talking he walked over to the side of the room.

"I should."

"It's a shame that no one will ever know what your horrendous intentions will be," said Ianto. The alien raised its host's eyebrow. Ianto hoped that it won't notice what was going on. His spontaneous plan could backfire. It was a risk and he took it. He used his remaining strength to pull the table leg out, keeping his back towards the alien, trying to hide what he was going to do. Ianto took a deep breath.

"Oh, lets just look it here, isn't this your boyfriend? Dead. How unfortunate. It's a waste of perfectly--" The alien stopped talking and started to cough. Ooze started to come out of its mouth, the consistency of blood. Ianto was standing over its body, and dragged it away from Jack. In a matter of seconds the smell of something burning was fuming the air. All of a sudden, the alien's body started to go up in flames, incinerating it. After the minutes of watching the alien burn, Ianto bent down to see if Jack was okay.

After a minute or so, Jack drew in a deep breath. "Ianto?" he said, almost breathless.

"Sir, I'm right here. The alien is dead. It chocked you to death,"

"Just another thing to put down in the record books. Oh and Ianto, before you round up the rest of the team," Jack put on a glove, and took out the _Liager _once again, "ready to become your real age again?"

"By all means, yes," Ianto walked over to the now standing Jack. He took a breath, and then took the technology and pressed the button.

* * *

**A/N:** My first chapter where it is over 2,000 words. Phew. The final chapter (epilogue) will be up later today.

**Reviews most gladly welcome :D**


	12. Epilogue

Chapter 12: Epilogue

**A/N**: This is really saddening. The final chapter in Raise Your Hand, I'm teary-eyed just thinking that this story is going to end.

**Disclaimer**: For the last time, I do not own.

* * *

*TW*

Ianto woke up with a blaring headache. _Oh not again_, thought Ianto as he sat up. Rubbing his eyes he got up from his bed, and walked over to the bathroom. The floor was cold, and with bear feet, it did not help warming himself up. With a deep sigh he looked into the mirror, and saw himself.

At his normal age.

Smiling he walked back out and got dressed.

*~*

Jack was in Ianto's kitchen making breakfast. It was a long few days; multiple Weevil attacks throughout the city, not giving the whole team a proper rest. Jack flipped the bacon once over. He felt two arms snake around his waist.

"Well, good morning,"

"Good morning," said Ianto, even though it came out as more as a mumble. Ianto's face was completely buried into Jack's coat.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore, and have a blaring headache. So basically, I still could have caught a Weevil and felt the same way," laughed Ianto.

"I guess that's a good sign," smiled Jack. "You want breakfast?"

"Sure, I could go for something, especially a coffee,"

"Well, your coffee machine is beyond me. Maybe you can go to the coffee shop?"

"I guess, or I can make it?" asked Ianto.

"No, no let someone else does it for once," reassured Jack.

"Oh. Save me some pieces of bacon," said Ianto. "And Jack?" The captain looked over. "What ever happened to me, I mean, me as a sixteen year old?"

"He moved to America, with his family. His father got a job with a new company,"

"Interesting. Well, I'm off," Ianto kissed Jack deeply.

"That was unexpected," smiled the captain.

"Sorry, I'm probably still not fully recovered,"

"Don't be sorry," smiled Jack. Ianto took his keys and his jacket off the rack. Five minutes later he was at the coffee shop placing his order.

Ianto sat down and waited for the coffees to be ready. The door opened and four teenage girls walked in arguing. "Caffeine _is _a drug. It's a stimulant," stated one.

"No, its not. It's an ingredient,"

"Oh, just stop. Can we just ask someone and get this argument out of the way. Excuse me, sir?"

"Yes?" answered Ianto. He looked up and saw that it was Avalon .

"Is caffeine a drug, or not?"

"Well, technically a psychoactive stimulant drug. It was discovered by Friedrich Ferdinand Runge, in 1819,"

"See?" Avalon told her friends. "And, you got that information off the top of your head?"

Ianto grabbed the coffees and paid. "Yes…I read, a lot," Ianto smiled and walked out of the store.

"He reminds me a lot of the kid in Mr. Ackerman's class. The one who sat next to you, what was his name?" said the friend.

"Ianto," Avalon smiled at the friendly name.

*~*

Ianto's phone beeped.

"_What's up? Saw a guy that looked _exactly_ like you in a coffee shop, and reminded me of you. Not bad looking either ;)" _ Ianto' pulled over to the side, to see who it was. He smiled at the friendly text.

*~*

"Who'd you text?" asked her friend

"Mum; she wanted me to let her know that I was okay. Nothing special,"

_The End

* * *

_

**A/N: **It's done. My first multi-chapter fan fiction is over. I want to thank all of you who reviewed, read, alerted, clicked on this link, etc. It really boosted my moral during a stressful quarter. Unfortunately, I will not write a sequel to this story; it stands alone. Don't worry; I'll be on the writer's block once again. Thanks once more!

Peace,

WishingWell44

**Reviews most gladly welcome :D **


End file.
